


That Was Unexpected

by Darkmirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Computer Problems, Damian being a younger brother, Established Relationship, M/M, Tim and Damian do not get along, Tim being an older annoyed brother, Tim being clever, TimCon, and menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: Tim is tired of Damian breaking into his room. Conner is surprised at his boyfriend’s solution.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Random slice-of-life story with no real time line basis.   
> Enjoy!

“Sorry about that,” Tim said, toweling off his hair as he came back into his room from the adjoining bathroom. He had been wrapping up his training session when Alfred told him he had a visitor and Tim had been too ripe to skip a shower before seeing his guest.

“No problem. I didn’t really give you much warning,” Conner said with an easy shrug from his spot on the bed.  _ Besides _ , he added mentally as his eyes traveled over his boyfriend’s half naked and freshly washed body,  _ this was worth the wait _ .

“So what’s the problem?” Tim asked, oblivious to his boyfriend’s oggeling , tossing the towel toward the hamper and sitting on his bed. Conner, already seated on the other side, slid his computer over to his tech savvy partner. Tim turned the laptop towards himself and immediately began typing. 

“I don’t know. Everything just suddenly moved on it and I can’t figure out what happened,” Conner explained in what  _ some  _ would normally call helplessness, but being Superboy one would NEVER call it that.

Tim hummed and started typing new commands, his eyes absorbing the data the device spit back. 

“Oh well all you-“ Tim immediately cut off and listened. There! Tim’s eyes narrowed and he looked at the door.  _ Little sneak _ , Tim seethed in his mind. This was the third time this week since he’d changed the lock!

Enough.  E yes turni n g frosty Tim let his mind do what it did best, plan.

“What’s wr-mph!” Conner tried to ask, noticing the sudden shift in his boyfriend’s demeanor. Tim didn’t give him the chance. Thinking fast Tim quickly surged forward and kissed his boyfriend. 

Taken off guard,  _ rarely _ was Tim this forward or spontaneous, Conner wasn’t quite sure how to immediately react.

Following through on his plan and taking advantage of his boyfriend’s predicted surprise, Tim wound his fingers into Conner’s hair and leaned back onto the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him. 

Now straddling his beautiful lover Conner was even more shocked. This was not like Tim (especially when there was a mystery to solve) and Conner would have been more suspicious if it wasn’t for that damn talented tongue now turning his brain to mush. Conner could have cursed Tim’s obsession with being perfect at everything, but  this  felt too good so he just gave in instead. 

Conner was really starting to take part in ravaging his boyfriend , hands roving over his chest, lips swallowing the quiet moans the touches elicited, when the door suddenly burst open. 

“Ha Drake! Your futile attempts at keeping me out were again-'' Damian quickly ceased his triumphant speech when his eyes finally found the room's rightful occupant. On the bed. Under his boyfriend. Shirtless. Both with their lips red and hands on eachother. “Oh god! Gross!” Damian yelled in disgust, quickly turning away and slamming the door behind him.

Conner continued to stare at the door.  _ What just happened? _

Looking down at his boyfriend, he found him smirking at the now closed door , eyes lit up in vindictive triumph. Suddenly it all clicked in Conner’s head. 

“Did you just use me as a way to ensure Damian stopped breaking into your room?” Conner asked, though he already knew the answer. Tim gave him a guilty (confirming) smile and slowly sat back up. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else,” Tim confessed, his cheeks flushing slightly.

In all honesty Conner was surprised he’d thought of that solution at all and said as much. 

“Oh well,” Tim’s cheeks flamed brighter causing Conner to raise an eyebrow. “Um well when Dick still lived here he had a girl over and I forgot to knock and…”

Conner stared and then snorted. “So you used the same trauma against the kid ? ” Conner laughed. 

“Hey it worked,” Tim defended and made a grab for the abandoned laptop, trying to bury his embarrassment by resuming his earlier task. 

“Oh no,” Conner said and grabbed Tim’s wrist before he could touch the device. “You do not get to wind me up like that and then leave it,” Conner said and then resealed their lips together. 

Tim, surprised, thought to protest but then thought better of it. The computer problem was a simple fix and he did owe Conner for helping with his Demon problem.  _ Plus this feels  _ really _ nice _ , Tim thought with a smile before closing his eyes and losing himself in  his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case there is any confusion; Damian was saying “gross” NOT in a homophobic way, but in the way all young kids think all kissing is gross.   
> Hope you all enjoyed my first dip into the Batman fandom:) Gotta admit it’s not the story I thought would be my first posted here lol:) Please leave a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
